Talk:Gorilla
What? Did whoever made this article read the chapter? It was flat out stated that there "was an army of gorilla cyborgs on the island. He is obviously one of them. SeaTerror 19:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry my friend but it's you who should have read the chapter better... Captain Gorilla is a weird looking human like Masira, , Magellan, etc. MasterDeva 19:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No you should read it over again. I already told you what the chapter said. He's a gorilla cyborg. SeaTerror 19:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :They were talking about the Franky sighting as being a gorilla cyborg. It was just irony that the human Captain Gorilla was there. ZeroSD 20:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :That's exactly what happened! I'm sure Oda is happy that he has fans like you ZeroSD. ;) MasterDeva 20:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) "But there are a number of cyborg gorillas on this island so they could easily be mistaken..." Like I said reread the chapter. SeaTerror 20:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, Captain Gorilla said that because he didn't want them jumping to conclusions, Seriously, just read it over again from start to finish. 20:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry SeaTerror I'm going to be a little rough but how much of a thickhead are you!? Now, let's see what really happened. People: Well, I heard that a man built like a gorilla had infiltrated the laboratory, and the next thing I knew, it had gone up in flames... Marines: In order to reach this island... / ...any intruder would have to be in possession of a large icebreaker vessel, or he would be unable to land... // Nobody appears to have seen such a vessel... Captain Gorilla: According to the Marines stationed here... / ...the intruder seems to be a member of the infamous Straw Hat Crew, namely Cyborg Franky... // ...but there are a number of cyborg gorillas on this island, so they could easily be mistaken... / The man in question was sighted under a month previously in the Shabondy Archipelago... // ...and his means and route from there to Balgimoa are a mystery. Marines: Captain Gorilla!! We're dispatching a search party to investigate the mountain regions!! Captain Gorilla: Understood. I will accompany them. Further more Gorilla is a HUMAN who isn't shown as a cyborg, an animal or anything else! In chapter 592 you see two gorilla-like cyborgs together with the Marines, that's how cyborgs look like!! Please stop vandalizing the article!!! MasterDeva 20:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizing? This is hilariously ironic coming form a moron such as yourself who keeps putting that false information back into the Kaizoku-Fansubs article. SeaTerror 21:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I see you have finally stopped reverting the article so you have silently admitted your mistake. Regarding the Kaizoku-Fansubs article, you are also wrong there too. If you had actually watched the raw episode instead of the subbed version you would have noticed it yourself. Here is a link to an article about this certain issue. MasterDeva 22:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC)